Felis silvestris catus
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Tras meditarlo unos momentos llega a esa conclusión, y es que se parece a un gato.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **Prompt:** Tabla Hipnótica. #29 Truco o trato. [30vicios]

 **Personajes:** Sting, Rufus (mención al resto).

 **Extensión:** 1959 palabras.

 **Notas:** Esto peca de sencillo, es increíblemente sencillo, pero necesitaba escribir algo, lo que fuera, centrado en estos dos o moría (?). Ahora que lo he hecho puedo ser un poco más feliz aunque aún tengo muchas ganas de escribirlos (son mi pecado).

 **.**

* * *

 **Felis silvestris catus.**

* * *

Tras meditarlo unos momentos, que tampoco son demasiados, llega a esa conclusión. Sting contempla unos instantes los papeles frente a él, de los que no entiende una mierda, cuando recibe dicho pensamiento y la idea le llega veloz como un relámpago a su cerebro. Alza entonces la mirada y la posa en la persona frente a él, aunque en esos momentos no lo sienta como persona al cien por ciento, quitando toda atención de los papeles; y da igual pues sigue sin entender una mierda de ellos.

Cuando apoya finalmente su barbilla en su mano, la mirada detenida al frente, es que capta la atención contraria.

—¿Qué? —le inquiere Rufus sin siquiera fijar la mirada de vuelta en él, pendiente del papeleo y concentrado como está.

Sting no responde, tampoco despega sus ojos del otro mago que hace el trabajo que él debería hacer (detalle que prefiere omitir), le contempla como si verlo hacer su trabajo fuese realmente divertido.

—¿Qué? —repite Rufus, todavía sin prestarle un mínimo de atención.

Por segundo y algo Sting se plantea cuánto tardará en hacerlo, pero luego desecha el pensamiento al tener cosas más interesantes en las que pensar.

—¿Qué hora es? —cuestiona y no, ese no es el pensamiento interesante pero viene a ser necesario que plantee esa cuestión, aunque lo haga sin esperar respuesta—. ¿No deberías ir a dormir?

Rufus se digna, recién entonces, a dirigirle una escueta mirada.

—¿Disculpa?

—Es tarde —comenta.

—Eso lo noto —dice el mago—. Si estás cansado ve a dormir, Lector ya debe estar en vuestro cuarto.

Que son las dos y algo de la mañana.

—¿Y tú?

Hay un momento de silencio, por el único motivo de que Rufus ha regresado la vista al escritorio. Luego lo trata a él de maleducado, se supone que cuando alguien te habla debes dirigirle la mirada.

—Yo estoy bien —le responden finalmente.

Sting enarca una ceja, pero nuevamente no dice nada, se limita una vez más a contemplar a su compañero en silencio.

—Oye Rufus —llama tras el minuto de mutismo, esperando a obtener la atención de su interlocutor.

El maldito susodicho tarda unos varios minutos, minutos de verdad, en dignarse a mirarlo. Sting lo conoce y solo por eso es consciente de que ese despliegue de lentitud se debe al único hecho de que Rufus no tenía la menor intención de mirarlo, al menos hasta que comprendió que debía hacerlo para que su maestro, al que podría empezar a mostrarle algo de respecto, se dignara a hablar.

—¿Qué? —inquiere por tercera vez, sin interés.

De no ser porque no tiene ganas de empezar a discutir con Rufus, discutir con Rufus es más agotador que discutir con una mujer, nunca se queda sin argumentos (cosa de la buena memoria, siempre recuerda lo indicado en el momentos preciso, bastardo de mierda), no reclama lo mucho que ha tardado en responderle.

—Estuve pensando —comienza, pero no acaba.

—Estoy anonadado —le dramatizan.

—Vete a la mierda y dejame terminar —reclama Sting.

Encima pierde todas las discusiones y ni siquiera es quien las empieza, ese es Rufus, que parece necesitar burlarse de él tanto como respirar.

—¿Vas a decir algo importante?

Sting frunce el ceño.

—No —admite—, pero estuve pensando, porque sé hacerlo —remarca—, y he llegado a una conclusión sobre ti.

Rufus alza una ceja ante eso, ahora sí un poco más interesado.

—¿Eres consciente de que estoy haciendo tu trabajo, verdad?

Para rematar es un maldito desconfiado, no es como si necesariamente tuviese que ser algo malo.

—Lo soy, pero gracias por refrescarme la memoria —dice con sarcasmo—. ¿Vas a dejar que hable o no?

—Te escucho.

Vaya, gracias, ya era hora.

—Estuve pensando —comienza, una vez más— que te pareces a un gato —finaliza, por suerte.

El mago frente a él parpadea y Sting puede asegurar que no se esperaba eso, y sorprender de una u otra forma a Rufus es algo que le gusta hacer por el simple detalle de que no suele suceder.

—¿Cómo?

Quiere reír ante el claro rostro de confusión que le regalan.

—Eso —dice Sting, alzando la mirada al techo a la vez que se balancea en la silla—, eres como un gato.

Hay unos pocos instantes de silencio y estos por suerte no se deben a que su compañero no se digne a hablarle, sino a que no está seguro de cómo responder, que es definitivamente mucho mejor que la primera opción.

—¿De qué forma funciona eso?

Sting sonríe, regresando su silla a su posición original para quedar frente a frente con su compañero.

—Es simple —comenta con una media sonrisa—, actúas como uno.

Rufus le devuelve la mirada unos segundos, por lo visto todavía no del todo seguro sobre cómo responder.

—¿De qué forma actúo como un gato? —inquiere finalmente, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. No recuerdo jugar con bolas de estambre ni nada parecido.

Sting rueda los ojos ante la ironía utilizada, para luego apoyarse nuevamente en la mesa con calma y regresar la mirada al mago de creación.

—Como un gato —repite—. Aunque ojala fueras como un perro, podría pedirte que me des la patita y seas amable.

La mirada que le dirigen le da la pauta de que no saldrá impune de esa acotación, después de todo Rufus pasa del ceño fruncido a una media sonrisa en el rostro, pero todo con un brillo maligno en los ojos.

—Evidentemente —comenta, cruzándose de brazos—, el que menea la cola de forma ridícula y anda babeando detrás de las personas eres tú.

Supone que eso implica iniciar una pugna entre ellos, pero en verdad no tiene ganas de eso porque, ya lo dijo, discutir con Rufus es agotador.

—No meneo la cola —reclama, porque no puede no reclamar dicho comentario, simplemente no está en sus capacidades dejarlo pasar—. Que desagradable eres —alega—, yo que solo decía una realidad.

—Tú solos sabes decir estupideces, Sting.

El maestro suspira, que merece respeto por su posición, demonios, antes de responder a eso.

—Ya —acota, algo incordiado—. Eres como un gato —repite—, a los perros les puedes enseñar trucos y pedir que te hagan gracias —dice, ignorando para ello el comentario anterior sobre que él era el perro (no le hace gracias a nadie)—; a los gatos no, son como los abogados, todo tiene que venir a cambio de algo, por eso me cobras para hacer el papeleo.

Porque gratis no lo ayuda con ese detalle, por supuesto que no.

Rufus no le responde enseguida, por supuesto que no, se queda unos momentos meditando lo dicho anteriormente.

—Ya no estoy seguro de si me comparas con un gato o con un abogado —dice—, pero prefiero el gato —comenta, sacándole una sonrisa a Sting—. En cualquier caso nunca te he cobrado.

—Claro que sí.

Le cobra, por supuesto que le cobra.

—¿Me has pagado alguna vez?

Vale, le cobra pero luego no exige el pago, detalle que da lo mismo.

—Luego me extorsionas gracias a esto, da lo mismo.

Encima no es la amabilidad en persona para extorsionar, aunque no es como si se pueda ser amable en una extorsión.

—Bueno sí —accede Rufus, mirándolo—. En fin, dado eso me largo a dormir, Orga debe estar esperándome y de todas formas ya es tarde.

—¿Disculpa?

—Qué —cuestiona el mago—, ¿no acabas de decirme que no te gusta que haga el papeleo para luego extorsionarte? Pídele a Rogue, entonces, que te ayude en lugar de a mí.

—Rogue es un amargado —reclama Sting—, y claro que me desagrada, pero da lo mismo, estoy acostumbrado y prefiero que lo hagas tú.

—Acostumbrado no, amaestrado —le corrige Rufus—, como un perro.

—Vete al infierno, a veces quiero arrancarme los ojos cuando se me ocurre ser amable contigo.

—La amabilidad en persona —le dicen con sarcasmo.

Sting bufa con molestia, que es mucho más amable con Rufus de lo que Rufus lo es con él.

—Idiota —dice—. Lo que iba diciendo, eres como un gato —prosigue con el tema que había iniciado toda la conversación.

—Ya —acota esta vez Rufus—, ¿y eso por? —inquiere—, ¿algún motivo importante para que me hayas distraído por varios minutos en lo que hago tu trabajo, solo para decir eso?

Como le gusta remarcar a ese bastardo que le hace el trabajo.

—Claro que tengo un motivo —responde Sting, reclinándose en la silla y cruzándose de brazos—, pero me harte de ti, no te diré porqué.

Rufus le contempla unos segundos.

—Como quieras —accede y regresa la atención a los papeles, sin mostrar el menor interés o respeto hacia su maestro.

Si no fuera ilegal (y si no implicara perder a quien le hace el trabajo la mayor parte del tiempo) Sting lo estrangularía ahí mismo. Sí, lo haría, luego inventaría una cuartada y alteraría las evidencias con su poder de maestro... y de seguro sería capturado, no es bueno planificando.

— _Que hable el acusado. ¿Motivo de que halla cometido el delito?_

— _Su señoría, ¡libre al mundo de un bastardo, tendrían que agradecerme!_

No, no pasaría.

Tampoco es que fuera a matar a Rufus en verdad, aunque ganas le sobran, que además de hacerle el trabajo no es insoportable siempre. ¿Noventa y cinco... no, ocho por ciento del tiempo? De acuerdo, Rufus no es insoportable siempre, debe ser más especifico, ¡con él es insoportable siempre!

No es que se odien, es solo que Rufus es un maldito bastardo y Sting es... Sting. Vamos, que hasta Yukino lo molesta a veces, no sabe si se presta en verdad para ello o qué demonios, pero digamos que solo potencia el lado burlesco de la gente (y al bastardo frente a él justo le sobra de ese).

Si lo medita unos momentos, justo como medito lo del gato, quizás sí son un poco a lo perro y gato, y estos últimos son seres horribles que... De acuerdo no, le gustan los gatos, y le agrada Rufus como le agrada la señorita, que también es algo bastarda a veces, pero es la señorita y por tanto se le perdona.

A Rufus también se lo acaba perdonando porque es como un gato, simplemente. Que ha meditado el asunto y ha llegado a esa conclusión. Los gatos son independientes, solo aceptan tu compañía cuando ellos la quieren y suelen verte como a un inferior; y Rufus es un bastardo mal parido que tiene un espacio personal demasiado amplio y sin embargo no le gusta estar solo. Como los gatos que no suelen quererte cerca pero gustan de dormir en lugares donde haya gente, Rufus puede no tener ganas de hablarte pero no le gusta estar en una habitación vacía, casi siempre está leyendo pero nunca en la biblioteca, sino en el salón principal donde están todos, quejándose del ruido aunque Sting sepa que en fondo le agrada que sean bulliciosos. Y es huraño, como los gatos. Además los gatos son elegantes y nocturnos, igual que su compañero.

Y tienen el pelo bonito (reprimenda mental por el pensamiento).

Por eso se parece a un gato, no va a meditar sobre si lo del perro tiene sentido o no porque no le entra en gana hacerlo, que total el punto ahí es que Rufus es como un gato, complicado de carácter y de tratar como uno. Un gato huraño y malagradecido, como todos los gatos.

Pero aunque no lo demuestre el gato te quiere, por eso al final del día no le importa tanto que el tipo frente a él sea como un maldito gato y casi nunca tenga un gesto agradable con su persona.

Porque en el fondo el gato te quiere y uno lo quiere de vuelta.

* * *

 **Es todo (solo falta agregar que amo los gatos).**

 **Nos leemos. Bye.**


End file.
